memoria
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Karena yang tersisa dari 'pengorbanan' hanyalah mereka yang 'hidup' dan tengah dipermainkan dalam pencarian mereka yang telah 'tiada'. Apa yang akan Sakuya pilih ketika masa lalunya terproyeksi menjadi kengerian?—Touhou/SnK.
1. Snow of Scarlet

**rating.** T  
**genre. **Action**-**Adventure/Tragedy/Suspense  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime sementara Touhou Project milik ZUN.  
**warning(s).** Various pairing, various speculations and made-speculations, typo(s) dan OOC.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakuya?"

Kasur itu berderik pelan ketika kedua pelupuk mata tersebut terbuka, menampilkan cakrawala biru tua tak bersuara. Ditatapnya langit-langit putih tak bernama dan rekan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sayup angin mengisi ruangan yang terbuka sedikit jendelanya.

"A—lice?"

"Aku dan Reimu pikir kau sudah mati," pemilik surai pirang yang dihiasi bando berwarna merah itu berpangku tangan, ia mendecak. "Ini adalah distrik Akaroku, tepat di sebelah kota Hane."

—Ah.

Ia ingat sekarang.

Ia baru jatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter dan—

.

.

.

Wall Maria.

Kota-kota yang hancur baru saja dibangun kembali ini kini telah pulih dari invasi beberapa belas tahun silam karena gebrakan raksasa pemakan manusia yang disebut sebagai Titan. Kinipun manusia telah menguasai dirinya untuk melawan para raksasa tersebut karena insiden perusakan Wall Maria itu. Belasan tahun sudah manusia memulai kehidupan tentram dan mulai untuk melihat kehidupan di luar dinding raksasa setinggi lima puluh meter tersebut tanpa pandang sebelah mata; hamparan hutan yang luas, lautan yang tak berujung—segalanya kini mulai dinikmati oleh para manusia yang mendekam dalam dinding. Walau masih ada ketakutan akan munculnya makhluk tersebut kembali ke tanah mereka, manusia kini bisa bernafas lega karena kepahlawanan militer juga inovasi-inovasi yang muncul belasan tahun silam.

[Manusia;]

Percobaan alat pendeteksi tremor yang ditimbulkan Titan, yang kala itu dikembangkan oleh seorang ilmuwan bernama Hanji Zoe, terus dilakukan. Dan tengah beberapa saat ini tidak ada lagi Titan yang mendekati area manusia.

Tersebutlah kini, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak tepat di luar Wall Maria. Kota ini dibangun oleh para pahlawan dan diberi nama 'Hane' dan benar-benar tidak berada di area dinding sama sekali. Di sini hidup beberapa keluarga yang rata-rata berprofesi sebagai peternak, petani, penambang atau penebang. Anggota dari bagian militer _Stationary Troops_—penjaga dinding—biasanya mengawasi kota dari atas Wall Maria sementara _Recon Corps_—pasukan penjelajah—akan tinggal di kota Gensokyo sampai saat penjelajahan luar dinding tiba.

Musim dingin tengah menyusupi dunia.

"Cirno, Daiyousei! Kalian berdua bersihkan meriam di area ini."

"Siap _sir_!"

Dua calon kadet militer itu memberikan salam kepada atasan sementara mereka sebelum melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Sebentar lagi akan ada penjurusan militer bagi mereka calon kadet ke 125.

[—sebuah lukis antara malaikat dan iblis dalam satu kanvas. Entitas yang kerap mengalami penderitaan, siksa dan durjana selama ratusan tahun lamanya.]

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat anggota _Recon Corps_ juga!" sahut Cirno setelah pengawas mereka pergi. Ia menuju tepi dinding dan melongok ke arah kota kecil yang terhampar tak jauh dari bibir Wall Maria tersebut; di sana tengah ada kuda-kuda milik militer tengah merumput di padang yang cukup luas dan beberapa orang dengan seragam militer berlambang sayap kebebasan tengah melakukan latihan formasi.

"Cirno-chan, jangan melalaikan tugas nanti kita dimarahi!"

Selain mereka berdua, rentetan calon kadet tengah membersihkan meriam dan _catalpult_ milik _Stationary Troops_. Mereka ditugasi dalam tugas pembersihan untuk hari ini selama seminggu penuh kedepannya. Riuh-rendah selalulah dimiliki para anggota baru, terutama mereka yang kerap terpukau dengan rekor yang diukir oleh masing-masing brigade militer.

.

.

.

[Terkadang mereka akan lupa; bila mereka terlalu lama larut di sebuah dosa yang dinamakan 'kebahagiaan'—]

* * *

**memoria**  
2014 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

{**I.** Snow in Scarlet}

Anggota _Recon Corps _telah bersiap untuk ekspedisi mereka berikutnya melintasi horizon dunia yang belum terlihat di hadapan mata. Kala itu karena sang komandan tengah menghadiri rapat kemiliteran di Wall Sina, persiapan rencana mereka tertunda untuk sementara. Dikarenakan anggota _Recon Corps_ yang kini tengah berkembang, mereka dibagi atas divisi. Sebagai contoh, Divisi IV adalah salah satu divisi yang dibuat komandan, merupakan lini depan formasi yang dibentuk dari para prajurit muda bertalenta yang dibawahi oleh sekitar dua puluh anggota lain. Mereka semua berada di lapangan lengkap dengan peralatan _3-Dimensional Manuever Gear _masing-masing; area kota Hane itu dipilih sebagai markas _Recon Corps_ karena dekat dengan hutan yang bisa menjadi nilai tambah untuk brigade berani mati tersebut.

"Sekitar seminggu lagi komandan akan datang, persiapkan keadaan dan perbekalan untuk ekspedisi!"

Puluhan peserta apel memberi salam mereka sebelum akhirnya berpencar atas arahan ketua Divisi IV.

"Sakuya?"

Hakurei Reimu yang tengah membawa sekotak berisi persediaan peluru untuk memberi sinyal memanggil seorang kadet yang tengah mengatur kuda dalam kandang kayu.

"Kau butuh bantuan, Reimu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya—wakil ketua memanggilmu tuh." Reimu menunjuk sisi terjauh padang rumput, kepada dua orang yang tengah bercengkerama. Dikenalnya yang berambut perak sebagai ketua divisi dan di sisinya sang wakil tengah mengevaluasi tugas mereka.

Sakuya menaruh tali-temali yang digunakan sebelumnya ke dalam peti sebelum menuju ke arah sang pemanggil.

Kakinya terhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua tak lupa memberi hormat. "Lapor; Izayoi Sakuya dari Divisi IV siap untuk melaksanakan tugas."

Para pemimpin membalas _salute_ sempurna tersebut sebelum melanjutkan; kemudian sang ketua tampak menjauhi mereka berdua seraya menyalakan cerutu kesayangannya. Jarang sekali Sakuya melihat sosok wakil ketua divisi IV, terutama dalam persiapan ekspedisi seperti ini.

Kamishirasawa Keine merupakan wakil ketua Divisi 4, sangat disanjungi karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengolah taktik dan mengeksekusinya menjadi padanan sempurna; walau rekor membunuh Titan-nya bisa dibilang paling sedikit, beliaulah yang menjadi nyawa ekspedisi. Sementara, ketua mereka adalah wanita perokok berat dengan nama Fujiwara Mokou; terpilih sebagai ketua (rumornya) dengan rekor enam puluh kepala Titan dan lima puluhnya tidak dalam kelompok. Ialah pionir penggerak Divisi IV.

"Aku ingin memberikan tugas padamu." wakil ketua berujar jelas. "Aku pinta kau dan Hakurei Reimu memimpin komando terdepan sementara kami akan ada di sayap formasi. Dan—"

—_**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP—**_

Pasang mata Sakuya dan Keine terbelalak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Peluit panjang itu merupakan tanda yang dikirim dari ujung Wall Maria dan merupakan pertanda bahwa—

"_Sinyal Titan mendeteksi kedatangan Titan dari arah barat daya dalam radius tiga ratus meter!_" pekik salah satu anggota _Stationary Troops _dari atas sana.

"**AMBIL KUDA KALIAN, KITA KE BARAT DAYA!"**

Teriakan Mokou menangkap konsentrasi para kadet, sekejap tentara berlari untuk mengambil kuda mereka masing-masing dan membentuk barisan tepat di hadapan muka hutan.

"Sakuya, Reimu dan Alice; tetap di sini dan jaga mereka dari Wall Maria." Keine memerintah seketika ia melajukan kudanya bersama pasukan lain. "Aku akan menyuruh warga Hane untuk mengungsi!"

Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang satu-sama-lain,

"Tiga ratus meter?" Alice mendecak. "Akhirnya mereka akan kemari, ya—sama seperti saat itu lagi."

Mata Reimu menyipit, "—Ya."

Alice tahu betul alasan di balik ekspresi kecut Reimu, namun walau begitu tugas mereka kini adalaah melindungi manusia dari terkaman makhluk raksasa yang besarnya berlipat-lipat untuk kesekian kalinya dari para manusia yang menginginkan ketenangan.

[Andai saat itu—]

Sakuya mengurai sebuah senyum tipis, "Setidaknya kita tidak perlu repot menghampiri mereka, kan?"

Mereka bertiga paham atas kata-kata tersebut; mereka bertiga walau berasal dari tempat yang berbeda dan memiliki motif berbeda dalam angkatan militer yang sama, memiliki satu hal yang sama.

[Pengandaian. Mengandai. Andaian.

Sebuah kata yang dimiliki para manusia yang terbuang.]

Reimu memacu kudanya ke arah dinding, melompat dari atas kudanya dan meraih ujung dinding dengan 3DMG-nya dan mendaki cepat menuju puncak, diikuti Alice dan Sakuya. Tampak lini milik _Stationary Troops_ tengah mempersiapkan meriam dan _catalpult_ dalam keadaan siap tembak; serta tampak beberapa kadet tengah bersiap landas kalau-kalau Titan yang ditangkap sinyalnya akan melahap dinding.

"Ah, triplet _Recon_."

Suara rendah terlayang dari keramaian, menampilkan sesosok yang ternyata lebih pendek dari banyak anggota _Troops,_ lengkap dengan seragam berlogo pagar mawar berduri. Surai perak yang dihiasi pita berwarna hijau yang pendek menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

"Sungguh kehormatan melihat kami akan dibantu kalian," ia memberikan salam. "Namaku Konpaku Youmu, ketua sementara pasukan meriam."

"Di mana ketua pertahanan Wall Maria? Kami tidak bisa seenaknya membantu tanpa permisi ..." Reimu menyela.

"Ini keadaan darurat; dan tidak mungkin kami menolak bantuan dari kalian bertiga." Youmu menarik bilah pedang di kedua tangannya. "Ketua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari dari Shiganshina."

"Kalau begitu, kita menunggu sinyal anggota kami yang tengah berada di hutan." Sakuya melanjutkan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat peluru hijau membumbung tinggi dan mewarnai udara sekitarnya, menandakan ekspedisi mendadak telah dimulai dan perintah untuk membuka formasi tengah dilakukan.

—sebelum disusul dengan tembakan berwarna merah dan hitam dari tempat yang berbeda.

"Titan." Alice menggenggam kedua pegangan pedang dan mulai dalam keadaan siap. "Tiga hingga lima Titan lima belas meter menuju kemari."

Derap entah ratusan atau ribuan langkah kaki menjadi jelas di telinga, getaran dapat dirasakan—tremor yang tak dapat dihindari dan ditelan oleh akal sehat—mulai menggema ke seluruh sendi pergerakan para pemburu Titan. Konpaku Youmu telah menaikkan tangan kanannya ke udara, bersedia untuk mengomando penuh.

"Tembak."

Berdasar aba-aba pula, ketiga anggota _Recon Corps_ itu mendaki udara menuju arah Titan yang tengah dilempari hujan batu mendadak. Alice menyerang yang paling kiri, menyergap bulat Titan yang terperangah karena kehilangan matanya dengan satu tebasan sempurna di leher. Reimu yang bertumpu di Titan yang sama untuk menancapkan pancang pertamanya, menukik tajam melihat Alice menyelesaikan tugas; dengan kilat sebelum Titan tersebut terjatuh dan membawanya, ia melempar diri ke Titan kedua, bermanuver putar dan menebas ujung tengkuk. Sakuya tidak bertumpu banyak untuk kali ini, ia memanjati Titan yang ketiga sebelum akhirnya menebas tengkuk tersebut dengan mudah.

(Titan sebanyak itu bukanlah tandingan berarti bagi Divisi _milik_ Fujiwara Mokou.)

Derap berikutnya semakin jelas—entah sekian banyak Titan telah menuju kemari dalam kali berikutnya. Youmu memberi tanda untuk sekian belas anggota dengan 3DMG meluncur segera untuk membunuh Titan.

Ketiga anggota _Recon Corps_ itu mendarat kembali dan berlari menyusuri dinding, memperhatikan perkembangan ekspedisi dari kejauhan. Tak lama beberapa kuda tanpa penunggang datang dari dalam hutan, disusul dengan kaki-kaki Titan yang menginjaknya tanpa tapi—

"—Banyaknya." Reimu berujar singkat seraya berlari mengikuti irama Alice di depannya. "Kuharap ketua baik-baik saja—Sakuya?"

Lolongan terdengar begitu jelas dari dalam hutan, beberapa Titan berlari-lari tampak menjauhi hutan dibanding dengan menuju para manusia. Anggota _Stationary Troops_ mulai berangkat untuk menyelesaikan Titan dalam kelompok, sementara Reimu Hakurei melihat sosok Sakuya tampak berhenti berlari sedaritadi.

"Sakuya? Oi, Sakuya?"

Matanya terus terpaku ke arah hutan, ia sama sekali tidak berbicara walaupun Reimu telah menepuk pundaknya. Alice yang tengah berlari menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan kejanggalan; tidak ada suara derap mendekat, yang tersisa hanya lolongan. Dalam hitungan tak pasti mereka berdua mengejar Sakuya, seekor—entah apa kata pengganti yang bisa disuratkan—Titan melompat, atau mungkin di pranala logis indera penglihatan, Titan itu _melayang_ dari bagian dalam sisi hutan dan mendaratkan cakarnya tepat mencengkeram bibir dinding tempat mereka berdiri.

Titan itu berukuran sepuluh meter, dengan kedua tangannya sempurna mencengkeram dan kedua manik itu menusuk pandang mereka bertiga yang berdiri meratap.

Namun, apa yang mengalir dalam darah Izayoi Sakuya saat itu bukanlah keinginan membakar untuk membunuh Titan anomali yang tersaji di hadapannya, atau semangat ingin menjalankan taktik di saat sempit. Dingin peluh membanjiri pelipisnya sejenak, hampa tangan yang mencengkeram kedua pegangan kehidupan para tentara, mulutnya terbuka seakan kata tak bernilai untuk menyeruak, telinganya bising seakan luruh kenyataan sirna.

Waktu sekejap absen bernyanyi, bisu.

[Titan itu memiliki surai berwarna langit yang pucat, lengkung senyum yang teratur, disertai netra merah menyala yang sungguh ia kenal.]

Teriakan Reimu tidak ia indahkan, dipacunya tali-temali besi miliknya menuju sisi buta sang Titan,

Terburu-buru, citraan Sakuya yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh mereka berdua—dan sifat itu membuahkan hasil. Titan itu ternyata berhasil membekukan tengkuknya, membuat pedang milik Sakuya tidak membelah seharusnya. Dengan mudah sosok itu dilempar mentah-mentah oleh cakar sang Titan melayang jauh. Alice dan Reimu ujar mengejar dirinya yang terjatuh dengan luka.

[Darah—

Dingin—

Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang?]

_Izayoi Sakuya_

.

.

.

_Nama itu terus bergema._

_Perlahan kikis, remang._

.

.

.

_Siapa gerangan _Sakuya_?_

(Kegelapan melebar melingkupinya dalam sebuah ingatan masa lalu dengan dingin yang terlanjur mirip.)

x x x

Fujiwara Mokou refleks melompat dari ujung kudanya melihat Titan tengah berhasil mencapai bibir dinding. Walaupun sabetan pertamanya ditangkis oleh sang Titan terbang, Mokou berhasil menebas tiga dari lima jari, menodai jubah hijau berlambang kebebasan yang ia miliki. Menganggap alih-alih pancingan konsentrasinya berhasil, sang ketua menuju arah leher, untuk menemukan asap panas keluar dari sang Titan. Berpikir cermat untuk menjauhi Titan, matanya menangkap bahwa sosok itu telah hilang.

"Bukan Colossal." Mokou bergumam pelan.

Ia menuju ke arah dinding untuk menemukan semua mata tersita pada pemandangan kolam darah yang dihasilkan Titan-Titan yang baru saja mereka bunuh dan keheningan yang tercipta. Tak terasa mendadak benda langit berwarna putih turun mengimitasi hujan.

Mokou menghandirkan sebatang cerutu di tangannya sebelum berjalan pelan melirik kanan-kiri ke sekitarnya. Tampak cukup sedikit yang mati—ia rasa—dan kedua regu berlainan tengah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik walaupun tanpa persiapan. Setidaknya pada penghentian Titan kali ini masih banyak yang hidup—

"Ketua Mokou." sepatunya terhenti melihat sosok Reimu Hakurei yang mendekat, bersama satu orang lagi yang ia tidak kenali, kemungkinan anggota _Troops_. "Saya, Hakurei Reimu ingin melapor bersama dengan penanggung jawab sementara Konpaku Youmu."

Satu kepul asap rokok menjeda bicaranya. "Hm?"

"Tidak ada korban dari pihak _Stationary Troops_, beberapa patah namun tidak terlalu membahayakan jiwa." papar Youmu singkat.

"Dan Sakuya yang terluka parah telah dibawa oleh anggota _Troops_ ke Eientei di tengah distrik Akaroku."

Hisap dan buang adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan ketua sembari mendengarkan. Sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya seraya membuang selayang pandang ke lepuhan bangkai Titan.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertumpahan darah lagi, eh?"

Reimu dan Youmu saling bertatapan, tidak menanggapi sang ketua divisi yang tampak tengah berpikir panjang lagi terlihat pendek.

"Mana ketuamu? Aku yang akan melaporkan kejadian ini ke pihak _Troops_."

"Sebentar lagi ia akan datang, kapten Fujiwara."

Seraya melenggang pergi, Mokou memejamkan mata dan membiarkan salju menuntun sendiri arahnya ke jubah miliknya, memberinya nuansa dingin. Musim dingin yang luar biasa akan segera dibuka dengan sedikit _prelude_ yang tidak menyenangkan, begitu jalan intuisinya.

x x x

(_Yang ia ingat hanyalah salju yang turun._)

_Alasannya sederhana: warnanya yang putih; nyaris transparan, dan melingkupi merah darah di sekelilingnya. Tangannya bernoda merah menggapai langit. Matanya kehilangan fokus seraya dingin menyusup masuk ke sendi-sendi juga tulangnya. Bulan tampak tidak menemaninya seiring awan perlahan menutup tak membekas._

.

_Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum kecil._

.

_Ia tersenyum seorang diri ketika di sisinya yang terdampar adalah mayat-mayat tanpa bagian tubuh yang jelas. Kepala-kepala manusia yang tak lagi sempurna terkubur sembari salju semakin banyak turun. Pisau—entah berapa jumlahnya dan darimana saja ia mendapatkannya—mulai tertumpuk rapi terlupakan karena benda putih tersebut._

.

.

.

"_Hei."_

_Walau matanya kehilangan konsentrasi, ia masih bisa melihat jelas sosok di atas dirinya yang bersimpuh bermandikan dinginnya malam kelam. Desir keheranan membuncah sejenak di sisi nuraninya._

(Ada yang melihat / aku membunuh / mereka / para sampah)

"_Siapa namamu?"_

_Jelas adanya sosok itu mengenakan pakaian dengan insignia sayap berlainan warna. Sosoknya kecil, bahkan bisa diremehkan oleh pemandangan sekitarnya. Gadis itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan sebuah gelengan._

_Syal berwarna merah, nyaris senada dengan sorot matanya yang tampak kebosanan ia tanggalkan dari lehernya dan dikalungkan pada gadis kecil itu. Sementara gerakan berikutnya adalah tangan terbuka, mengajak dirinya untuk meraih dan pergi dari sana._

"_Kau mau ikut denganku ..."_

—_senyumnya tidak bergeming. Bibirnya masih terbuka, tampak mengeksplorasi wajah kecil yang memiliki tangan berdosa itu._

.

.

.

"_... Izayoi Sakuya?"_

* * *

_Albeit the snow will never turns into dying scarlet color like you always want to see  
__whether this body will decay over seeping coldness that I always hate  
__I'll be waiting for you, forever._

—Scarlet Titan Arc.

* * *

{**to be continued**.}

* * *

**backnotes.  
**Selamat datang di sebuah project belom jadi! #plak

Akhirnya bisa balik lagi ngecross-over fandom setelah sekian lama pergi (?), dan kali ini kebetulan saya ambil Touhou sama Shingeki dan—AAARGH FAIL #hoi  
Ehem! Jadi, untuk saat ini saya tunggu kritik sarannya, dan semoga project ini tidak diskontinu xD

_Thanks for reading and stay tuned!_


	2. Senti mori

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime sementara Touhou Project milik ZUN.  
**warning(s).** Various pairing, various speculations and made-speculations, typo(s) dan OOC.

.

.

.

Konpaku Youmu mengantar sang ketua divisi _Recon Corps_ itu ke kantor kecil berlambangkan mawar berduri tepat tidak jauh dari lokasi dinding berada. Sepanjang perjalanan Mokou hanya merokok, dan kebetulan Youmu bukanlah tipe yang banyak berbicara ketika bukan saatnya. Memerhatikan jalanan sepi yang baru saja dibersihkan dari warga oleh anggota _Troops_ setidaknya Mokou harus memberikan aplaus sejenak atas perkembangan para penunggu dinding itu kini. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam membekas bagi ketiga pihak, dan ia tidak menyangka revolusi signifikan bisa terjadi. Menginjakkan puntung rokok entah kesekian kalinya sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke kantor kecil dan menyalakan puntung rokok berikutnya, Mokou melirik kanan dan kiri tanpa berkomentar.

Pada kantor itu terdapat beberapa pintu, dan yang paling menyolok adalah pintu yang terletak paling ujung lorong panjang tersebut, dan tangga dengan pintu kecil terkunci dengan label 'penjara' di sekitarnya. Youmu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Mokou masuk menghadap atasannya.

"—Kukira ketua divisi keempat _Recon Corps_ yang dielu-elukan itu akan seperti apa," terdengar lengking sarkastis. "Ternyata hanya kau, Mokou."

Nyaris puntung barunya itu terselip jatuh dari sisi bibirnya. Iapun terbatuk sejenak. "Ngapain kau di _sini_? Kupikir kau memilih aman untuk masuk Military Police!"

"Biar kuperkenalkan diriku ulang," ia berdiri dari singgasana sederhananya dan memberikan _salute_ di atas tanda mawar miliknya. "Pemimpin pertahanan bagian Wall Maria, Houraisan Kaguya."

Mokou menurunkan batang rokoknya, ekspresinya terlihat murni bergidik.

"Kadet Konpaku Youmu, bisa tolong carikan orang yang namanya tercantum di kertas ini di pos utara?"

Kaguya melambaikan secarik kertas kecil yang tampak telah dilipat dengan rapi. Sementara sang ketua Divisi IV tidak ambil pusing untuk mencari tahu dan membuang muka. Youmu dengan sigap mengambil kertas tersebut, memberi hormat sambil berikutnya meninggalkan ruangan. Mokou melempar puntung rokoknya ke luar jendela, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sandar ke arah dinding.

.

.

.

Sakuya terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali matanya menerawang ke arah langit di mana terdapat asap-asap pembakaran membumbung, tampak tengah ada acara pembakaran mayat-mayat seperti biasa oleh anggota _Stationary_. Sesekali ia melihat jam saku berwarna perunggu miliknya, membuka dan menutupnya dengan irama simultan.

Pintu kamar itu berderit terbuka, memperlihatkan kadet Margatroid masuk seorang diri.

"Kau tidak istirahat?"

Sakuya bergeming.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alice." jawabnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Bagaimana dengan ketua dan juga Reimu?"

"Ketua tengah melapor ke pihak _Troops_; aku dan Reimu ikut membersihkan dan memperbaiki kota," pemilik surai pirang itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Aku juga sudah memberitahukan keadaanmu kepada wakil ketua."

Anggukan lemah ia haturkan bersama seutas senyum, sebelum akhirnya tatapannya yang muram kembali tertuju pada tangan jam yang ia pegang.

"Oh—ya, ini."

Sakuya menoleh untuk menemukan sebuah syal merah terlipat tepat di sisi kasurnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakuya pernah meminta Alice untuk menjahitkan berkas lubang di beberapa tempat dan belum juga sempat Alice mengembalikannya.

[Syal merah milik _orang itu._]

"Kau—tidak ingin menumpahkan sesuatu? Kau tampak muram sekali." Alice berpangku tangan. "Kau—sudah tahu kan bagaimana aku dan Reimu tidak menyukai Titan?"

Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengurai syal merah tersebut, memeriksa bahwa tidak ada kecacatan.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendengar deskripsi Titan yang menyerang barusan," ucap Kaguya seraya kembali duduk di kursinya. "Dari beberapa testimoni—yah, paling tidak Sangyouji Yuyuko sudah mengonfirmasi ciri-ciri makhluk itu dengan detail."

Hanya sebuah naikan alis, "—Jadi?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah _Sister of Freedom_ dari mulut anggota _Recon Corps_?"

.

Jemari Sakuya terhenti di sebuah bordiran nama yang ia tidak pernah tahu sudah lama ada dan melekat di sana—terlalu lama dan baru kali ini ia menyadarinya. Alice menatap Sakuya kebingungan melihat sikapnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Hei, Sakuya?"

"Kau juga ... membetulkan nama ini?"

"Err, iya, ada apa?"

Izayoi Sakuya mengerutkan keningnya.

Nama itu—

Orang itu—

Dia telah tiada...

.

.

.

'_kan?_

x x x

Wall Sina. Distrik Stohess.

Tengah diadakan pertemuan para petinggi dari tiga kubu militer di kota tersebut, sementara suasana kota tetap riuh-rendah disesaki banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Anggota _Recon Corps_ inti yang tengah menunggu keberadaan _Commander_ mereka di dalam lobi markas milik _Military Police._

"Berita buruk!" satu kadet memasuki gedung dengan tergesa-gesa. "Titan menyerang Wall Maria!"

Tentu berita itu seketika membuat suasana markas mengeruh, namun mereka berusaha kondusif agar berita tidak mendadak sampai kepada para petinggi yang tengah sibuk di hadapan meja bundar.

Terlebih lagi mereka, dua dari tiga anggota Divisi I—atau divisi spesial milik _Corporal _dari para pemilik sayap kebebasan.

Ramai sisi demi sisi bercengkerama dan beberapa mulai keluar untuk mengadakan siaga patroli.

"_Titan lagi? Baru akhir-akhir ini kita mendapat ketenangan ..."_

"_Di mana?"_

"_Apa, Akaroku? Dekat kota eksperimen itu_?"

Dua dari tiga anggota kadet itu tidak pusing-pusing untuk menghabiskan ludah sembari untuk mengumpulkan informasi, lagipula mereka berduapun tidak suka bercengkerama banyak seperti anggota ketiga dan sang _Corporal _sendiri. Mungkin juga sedikit dari mereka menyadari keberadaan dua anggota _Recon Corps_ di kumpulan pemakai insignia kuda hijau. Mendengar nama distrik—yang merupakan salah satu distrik terluar barusan—sudah jelas kejadian itu melibatkan tidak hanya _Stationary_ melainkan _Recon Corps_ secara bersamaan.

"Akaroku, katanya?" pemilik surai hijau yang tengah membetulkan sepatunya memicingkan matanya. "Kalau tidak salah di sana ada divisi si tukang merokok itu."

Kadet bersurai pirang yang tengah duduk diam mencuri lirik kepada para anggota _Military Police_ yang tengah sibuk berceritera. Belum berkomentar apa-apa selain mencuri dengar dari keramaian.

"_... Katanya Titan itu memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan—_"

Kedua pasang mata terbelalak. Bagi mereka, tidak perlu dua kali untuk mendengar deskripsi tersebut, mereka tahu betul siapa gerangan yang mereka sebut-sebut.

"Ran, coba panggil dia, aku akan bertanya kepada anak-anak _Police _ini."

Yakumo Ran paham perintah Kazami Yuuka yang memang mendadak. Walaupun Patchouli Knowledge merupakan sosok pendiam dan sulit dicari ketika ia tengah menghilang, ialah yang harus lebih tahu tentang hal ini dibanding siapapun. Kali ini ia berharap bisa menemukan Patchouli dengan cepat, terutama akibat berita yang menyebar tentang deskripsi Titan yang menyamai _seseorang_.

Ran menelusuri sisi sepi markas, mencari-cari ruang kantor atau mungkin tempat yang benar-benar lapang dari manusia. Surai milik salah satu petarung dengan rekor tinggi di _Recon Corps _itu memang cukup mencolok, namun kerap saja sosoknya sulit sekali ditemukan bila telah menyendiri.

(Sejak hari itu—)

"Patchouli-san!"

Sang pemilik pigura kacamata hitam tipis itu menoleh, sesegera mungkin menutup buku bacaannya seraya memberikan balas pandang kepada Ran. Pemilik surai pirang sementara menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak luntur seketika mengenai informasi yang ia bawa.

"... Aku mempunyai sebuah berita buruk."

* * *

_It was  
__a snowy season  
__where the living  
__and the deceased  
__were painted  
__in the same red._

{**II.** Senti mori}

* * *

_"Meiling?"_

_Setapak berlanjut hingga dua tapak kaki tergambar jelas di sepijak tanah putih menuju pos pengamanan milik Stationary Troops. Pemilik sayap kebebasan itu menuntun sang anak kecil meniti langkah, menembus kota menuju hutan yang sama-sama tertidur lelap. Suaranya sedikit lengking, memanggil salah satu anggota kadet mawar yang memiliki surai merah menyala tersebut._

_Hong Meiling dengan sigap menoleh dari posisinya berjaga, menemukan sang tentara bersama seorang gadis tak berdosa yang bersimbah darah meski tanpa luka. Walau begitu, sudah tersirat dua kesimpulan di benak sang kadet penjaga tersebut bahwa anak itu telah membunuh atau menjadi penonton yang terbunuh._

_Meiling turun dari posnya untuk menghampiri sang kadet yang menyerahkan anak kecil tersebut._

_"Siapa anak ini? Dari mana kau memungutnya?"_

_"Aku baru saja menamainya Izayoi Sakuya." kadet Recon Corps itu tersenyum. "Sisanya tidak penting."_

_Gadis kecil tak berkata apa-apa di tengah pembicaraan tersebut, sementara tampak kadet yang memungutnya akan meninggalkannya pada tangan orang bernama 'Meiling' ini._

_"—Tunggu!"_

_Ia kembali menoleh, tersenyum._

_"Tidak apa-apa—anak ini ada di sini?"_

_"Bukan masalah," kembali patri senyum misterius itu muncul._

_Meiling membawa gadis itu kembali mendekati sang kadet yang terhenti memperhatikan mereka berdua tampak akan kehilangan dirinya. Sang kadet menunduk, ia mengelus kepala gadis tersebut._

_Putih membanjiri suasana._

_Nafas tipis tampak di udara._

_Mata merah sang kadet tak berubah cahaya._

_"Namaku Remilia Scarlet." sang kadet berujar dengan kentara. "Selamat datang di dunia yang indah nan kejam ini, Sakuya."_

* * *

{**to be continued**.}


End file.
